mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WILL2468/NYCT LEXINGTON AVENUE LINE
In this Blog, I will concentrate on the Lexington Avenue 4, 5 & 6 Trains in New York County (Manhattan). The First Stop in New York County (Manhattan) after coming from Bronx County (Bronx) is 125th Street, which I would rename Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Blvd. The 4 & 5 EXPRESS Trains & the 6 LOCAL Train Stops Here where You can Transfer for the M60 SBS (Select Bus Serice) to LGA Airport. Transfer is also available for Metro North Rail Road, which is 1 block away. The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is 116th Street which I would rename Malcom X-116th Street. Transfer is available to the M116 Bus. The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is 110th Street, which I would rename East Harlem-110th Street. The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is 103rd Street which I would rename Museum of the CIty of New York-103rd Street. The Museum of the City of New York is a not far walk from this Station. The Next Stop is 96th Street (6 LOCAL) which I would rename Guggenheim Museum-96th Street. The Guggenheim Museum is a not too far walk from this Station. Transfer is Available to the M96 Bus. The Next Stop for the 4 & 5 EXPRESS & 6 LOCAL is 86th Street which I would rename West Yorkville-86th Street. Transfer is Available to the M86 SBS (Select Bus Service). The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is 77th Street which I would rename to West Carnagie Hill-77th Street. Transfer is available to the M79 SBS (Select Bus Service). The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is 68th Street- Hunters College. I would reverse it to Hunters College-68th Street. Transfer is available to the M72 Bus @ 72nd Street or the M66 Bus @ 68th Street. The Next Stop for the 4 & 5 EXPRESS & the 6 LOCAL is Lexington Avenue-59th Street. I would rename it West Sutton Place-59th Street. Transfer is Available to the N, R & W Trains. Currently there is a transfer to the F & Q Train Lexington Avenue-63rd Street Station BUT You Currently have to go outside, Walk & then use your Metrocard to Transfer. I would have an Underground Free Transfer between the Lexington Avenue-63rd Street F & Q Station with the West Sutton Place-59th Street Staion. The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is 51st Street, which I would rename East Midtown-51st Street. Transfer is Available to the E & M Trains in addtion to the M50 Bus @ 49th & 50th Streets. The Next Stop for the 4 & 5 EXPRESS & 6 LOCAL Train is Grand Central-42nd Street. Transfer is Available to the # 7 Train & the 42nd Street Shuttle. Transfer is available to the M42 Bus. Transfer is also available to Metro North Rail Road, & when East Side Access is Completed, the Long Island Rail Road. The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is 33rd Street which I would rename Koreatown-33rd Street. Transfer is available to the M34/M34A SBS (Select Bus Service) on 34th Street. The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is 28th Street which I would rename New York LIfe-28th Street since the New York Life Building is not too far from here. The Next Stop is 23rd Street which I would rename Madison Square Park-23rd Street since Madison Square Park is 1 Block Away. Madison Square Park is the ORIGINIAL Location of Madison Square Garden. Transfer is Available to the M23 SBS (Select Bus Service). The Next Stop for the 4 & 5 EXPRESS & 6 LOCAL Train is 14th Street-Union Square which I would rename to Union Square-14th Street. Transfer is avaliable to the M14 Bus in addition to the L, N, Q, R & W Trains. The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is Astor Place which I would rename Cooper Union-Astor Place. Transfer is Available to the M1, M2, M3, M8, M101 & M102 Buses. The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is Bleecker Street. Transfer is Available to the B, D, F & M Trains @ tthe Broadway-Lafayette Street Stop. Transfer is also available to the M21 Bus on Houston Street. The Next Stop (6 LOCAL) is Spring Street which I would rename SOHO-Spring Street. Transfer is Available to the M1 Bus. The Next Stop is Canal Street which I would rename Chinatown-Little Italy-Canal Street. Transfer is available to the J, N, Q, R, W & Z Trains. The Next Stop is Brooklyn Bridge-City Hall. Transfer is Available to the Chambers Street Stop of the J & Z Trains. This is a 4 & 5 EXPRESS Stop & is Currently the LAST Stop for the 6 LOCAL Train. Transfer is Available for the M9, M22 & M103 Buses. The Next Stop for the 4 & 5 Train is Fulton Street which I would rename Fulton Center. Transfer is available for the 2, 3, A, C, J & Z Trains. Transfer is ALSO Available to the E Train World Trade Center Stop, the R & W Train Cortland Street Stop & the PATH Train World Trade Center Stop. When the # 1 Train Cortlandt Street Station Re-Opens, There will be a Transfer available to the # 1 Train Cortlandt Street Stop as well. The Next Stop for the 4 & 5 Train is Wall Street. Get off Here for Trinity Church. The Next & LAST Stop in New York County for the 4 & 5 Trains before going to Kings County (Brooklyn) is Bowling Green. You May Transfer to the South Ferry # 1 Train & the R & W Whitehall Street-South Ferry Station BUT You have to Go outside & use your Metrocard to Transfer. I would Build an Underground FREE Transfer. Transfer is Available to the M15, M15 SBS (Select Bus Service), M20 & M55 Buses. Get off here for Battery Park. Get off Here for the Staten Island Ferry. Get off Here for the Ferry to the Statue of Liberty & Ellis Island. This is also where You get off for the Museum of the American Indian. The Museum used to be the Immigration Office before it was Moved to Ellis Island. Get off Here for Fraunces Tavern where George Washington gave his Farewell Address. Category:Blog posts